Trickster's games
by Tarzia
Summary: This is an alternative ending to Trickster's Queen. It occurs after the final battle that secures the rebellions victory. Parts of it I wrote with a friend who has the pen name Achenar. Ta sweetie!
1. Chapter 1

A tall, sun-tanned young woman stood staring down at a small mound of dirt. A hand carved cross was positioned in the centre of the mound and a small clump of feathers lay at its base. Aly silently crumpled to her knees as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She'd been strong. Had meant to keep being strong. But it was all too much.

Letting the tears fall unheeded, Aly sat and lost herself as memory overcame her mental struggle to forget.

_A quick, teasing grin in a dark, handsome face._

Her lips moved of their own accord and she sighed his name. "Nawat."

_His eyes sparkling like those cursed stones, impatient for the fight._

Her hands bunched in her lap, knuckles turning white.

_Turning to her, embracing her one last time, pressing a fleeting kiss on her cheek._

Blood dripped to the sand from small crescent shaped cuts in her palms.

_The arrow quivering in his chest. His look of surprise as she tried to reach him. _

A large hand fastened itself over her own. Gentle fingers prised her hands open, stopping her nails from digging deeper into flesh. A soft voice whispered reassurance as strong arms lifted her from the ground. Leaning her head against the body she found herself held against, Aly let go of awareness and gently floated off into the blessed darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft voices drifted through the open window, disturbing the sleeper on the low bed. Stretching out, from the tips of her toes to the ends of her fingers, Aly languorously opened her eyes. The sunlight streaming through the window disconcerted her and she sat up quickly. The sudden movement made her head spin. Raising a hand to her forehead Aly closed her eyes again.

A chuckle made her open them in shock.

"Taybur? What? I mean…. Oh darn…" embarrassed at her sudden inability to speak properly she lowered her eyes to the patterned blanket covering her knees. Furtively checking on her level of modesty Aly breathed a sigh of relief. Someone had tucked her in still wearing her sarong.

Taybur laughed again. "You always were cute when you didn't know what was going on."

Noticing her glare at him his grin broadened. "No need to look at me like that honey. You can't exactly order me out. I did bring you home after all. And we need to talk."

He had brought her home?

Aly quickly skimmed over the days events. She'd left the palace after an argument with Dove: she couldn't remember what it was about. After leaving the palace grounds she remembered running aimlessly, finding herself at the small marker that was her memorial to…. Nawat. Memory flooded back and made tears well in her eyes.

A tear teetered on her cheek, sliding down to fall off her chin. It was caught by Tayburs hand as he lifted Aly's head to look her in the eye.

"Honey…. Why won't you cry?"

Aly stared at him. She was crying, wasn't she?

Guessing the reason for her silence Taybur grinned comfortingly at her. "I mean a proper cry… a cry that seems to burst from inside you but cleanses the wound."

Continuing to stare at him, Aly's mind went haywire. Couldn't he see that she hurting inside? Wasn't that enough for him? She couldn't cry, not like that, she was Dunai… and Dunai didn't show weakness, didn't show pain. She had to be strong. Dove needed her. The rebellion may be over but the work had just begun. Dunai didn't have time for tears. But how it hurt: keeping it all locked up.

Her shoulders started to shake and the tears spilled over. Sobs wracked her body and she shock uncontrollably until firm arms gathered her up and held her close.

"Oh Taybur… it hurts.. it hurts so much."

He made low, soothing noises, stroking her hair with one hand.

"Why did he leave me? Why did her die? Hadn't I done enough Kyprioth… without having to lose my heart?" the words were punctuated with ineffectual blows to Taybur's chest.

He held her, letting her sob her anger and pain and sorrow into his shirt. As her body slowly stopped shaking her gave her one last pat on the head and moved back. Wide-eyed she looked up at him and wonder flitted across her face.

"Why.. I do feel better!"

He laughed at her astonishment. "Course you do honey. 'Course you do."

Blowing her nose Aly stood up and walked towards the door. Pausing with one hand on the doorway she looked back.

"Taybur?" He glanced up at her.

"Thankyou."


	3. Chapter 3

"Aly Dearest… where are you?"

A voice boomed over the palace garden. Aly rolled her eyes.

"You know full well where I am you infuriating nincompoop."

Kyprioth appeared before her in his favourite guise of benevolent old statesman. "Nincompoop?" He mused. "Haven't heard that one before."

The Raka gardeners bowed low to the deity before silently leaving. No one wanted to interrupt a meeting between the Trickster God and Dunai.

Aly glared at their retreating forms. She really didn't want to be left alone with the god because what she had to say was liable to outrage him… and Kyprioth in a rage was not a pretty sight.

"Why?" Hands on her hips she faced the god. "Why did you let him die?"

Sighing, Kyprioth shook his head in an imitation of grief. It was a rather good imitation apart from the quick glimpse of dimple that gave him away.

"Haven't you learnt anything from her mother's interaction with the gods? Or Daine's? Or yourself's? I don't have power over death.. you need to look to the Hag for that…."

"You could have stopped it! After all I've done for you… all the effort… I thought that you would at least give me little time to be happy."

It was the god's turn to roll his eyes.

"Aly Dearest," she winced at the 'dearest'. Since the incident with the Graveyard Hag, Kyprioth had started calling her all sorts of flowery, over affectionate names and seemed to have settled on 'Dearest'. "After all you have done for me of course I want you to be happy. But you didn't really think that the crowman was the one for you…. Did you?"

Tears once again filled her eyes and she wiped them away furiously.

Kyprioth stared at her, shock and then dismay colouring his face.

"You did." His tone was full of surprise. "You really did. Oh."

Confused, Aly returned his stare, now letting the tears fall unhindered.

"Oh Dearest…. I am so sorry."

She blinked in surprise at the apology and when she looked up the god was gone. A miniature Kudarung hovered in the air where he had been. Smiling at its antics Aly wandered through the gardens. She only had two weeks until Dove's coronation. Two weeks in which she needed to be strong and organised.

Only two weeks.

She could do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Aly padded down the forest track, leaves crunching beneath her bare feet. Her face grew red with exertion and her breath came in short gasps. She came to a halt under a tall palm. Bending over she struggled to regain her breath.

"Mithros, I'm lazy." She looked back down the path. Over the trees could vaguely be seen the haze above the city. "It wasn't that far… I really need to run more."

Tricks head popped up near her ear. "Funfun… go bouncybouncy!"

Aly grinned wryly. Trust trick to enjoy it.

Before her eyes, when she turned, stretched empty beach. Everyone, even children, were preparing for Dove's coronation. Aly felt more than ready to take advantage of the isolation.

With Trick informing her of pieces of gossip found around the city, she stripped off to a breastband and loincloth, then waded into the chilly blue-green waves. She shivered; each step numbing her body.

Despite her determination to relax she found herself thinking of that last battle… and of Nawat.

"Aly sad?" Trick's tentacle crept up to wipe away tears Aly hadn't known existed. The darking's question pulled her up. Sad? Aly didn't think she was sad; not anymore. She was more hurt than anything. Hurt that what she'd thought was going to last forever had never been meant to be.

She patted her companion. "No Trick. I'm not sad. Just confused."

The constant pounding of the waves soon drove all coherent thought from her mind and she finished her swim without further mental anguish. As she left the water memories of Nawat and Tortall came flooding back.

Homesick, too. This wasn't going to be fun.

Thinking, Aly mused, was bad for the mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking back up onto the beach she stared at the pile of clothes for a moment, then shook her head. They couldn't get wet and her underclothes needed to dry out. She slipped out of those and sprawled out on the white/gold sand. Maybe she could get a tan, in imitation of the Raka's golden brown skin.

Trick melted from necklace to blob before settling on her shoulder, trilling happily as the sun's warmth crept through both darking and girl. Aly let the sun soak into tired muscles for a while before flipping over and lying on her back. Shading her eyes she watched the clouds skitter across the sky.

"Are those the same clouds that mother can see?"

She hadn't realised she'd spoken out aloud until Trick answered her.

"No. Dragons say clouds are always changing. Besides, Tortall is farfar."

"I know Trick. I was being silly." Or just wishful.

"Funfun. Taybur look for you. He ask Dove, Fesgao, many people. No one know. He not happy."

Aly sighed. Taybur Sigibat. She'd had enough to think about without him. He was never actually very far from Aly's thoughts. She tried to tell herself it was solely because he confused her.

And she so needed more confusion right now. So solicitous, so very polite. She would never forget his words at the rebellion, after he'd opened the gates for the Raka and spotted her: shivering with shock at the deaths of those she cared about.

"_You can't give up. Not now. Dove, the people, the kingdom, me- We all need you…"_

That last addition… "me". Only so many ways to interpret that. So many ways and she knew full well which way she wanted it to be. She doubted it very much though. He had ever given her reason to believe she meant more to him than any other. So she assumed he meant hat he would miss her company. Aly knew he found their tête-à-tête a pleasant distraction from the tedious conversations of nobles.

Feeling disgruntled with herself she flipped over, almost squashing a startled Trick.

"Sorry Trick…but that man, he irritates me so much."

"I would like to presume you are not talking about me?" Aly flinched at the sound of Taybur's voice.

You have got to be kidding. She thought. Kyprioth! I'm going to skin you for this!


	6. Chapter 6

Nononononono…. This can't be happening!

In her utter mortification Aly concentrated for a moment to ensure she was at least partially hidden by a little sand.

"If you don't mind?" she snapped, only a tiny part of her feeling remorse at her angry tone. The rest of her wanted to run away and hide.

This was like some horrid story- surely this couldn't be happening in the real world.

"Not at all my dear. I don't mind at all."

She resisted the urge to blush, or to look to see if he was joking.

"Kyprioth. You hate me. You really do."

_Not at all Darling. You keep forgetting I am god… I don't hate mere mortals. _

Kyprioths voice boomed over the beach. Taybur's face registered surprise before being quickly wiped clean. Aly envied his control.

"I don't suppose that seeing as how I helped you with your little rebellion that you could help me out a bit?"

Taybur quirked an eyebrow at her request. "Familiar with this god are you?"

_Too familiar for her own good. But it makes a refreshing change._

His laugh rolled over the two mortals and Aly found herself covered in a sheer gold sarong. She groaned. So much for the help of the gods. Trick came to her rescue. The darking spread itself over her, giving her enough cover to protect her modesty. Once again grateful that she didn't blush like her mother, Aly used the opportunity to reach for her clothes.

Taybur noticed the darking and he squatted down to take a look.

"Hello there. Been playing in anymore bedrooms lately?"

By this stage Aly had managed to cover herself up to a degree so Trick rolled up her arm to perch on her shoulder.

"No. That was Secret. I'm Trick. And you're Taybur Sibigat."

The look of shock on Taybur's face was priceless and Aly silently cheered the darking.

"There's more than one of you?"

Aly volunteered an answer. "There are lots. The darkings are my friends and allies."

The look he gave her made her squirm. It was so considering yet there was something lurking just behind the surface that she wasn't sure she was ready to see. "I see there is still much to learn about you, Aly Homewood." He stressed the last word and Aly knew he still didn't believe her lie. "Who are you?"

Aly fluttered her eyelashes at him. This was a question she knew how to answer. "My Lord. I'm just a loyal servant of…" she paused flirtatiously, "the queen." Lowering her eyes she looked demurely at him from under her lashes. She could see him grow angry at her answer and mannerisms but something occurred to him and his face became blank.

"Dove will be setting up her court soon. What place will you have?"

The sudden change of conversation didn't shock Aly as much as the mans interest in her answer.

"I won't have one. I'm going home." The words stuck in her throat and she swallowed before continuing. "I've done my job. There is nothing left here for me now."

It was Taybur's turn to blush. Something he did quite well for a man, Aly noticed.

"Do you really believe that?"

The raw hope in his voice dragged a truthful answer from her.

"No." Abrubtly she turned away, managing to walk well out of sight before she broke into a run. She didn't look back and therefore didn't notice that he stayed sitting on the beach with Trick bouncing on his knee.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is just a short one because I think it needs to be in here but can't decide if it should go in the last chapter or the next one… therefore it can have its own chapter! Sorry if anyone has been reading this and is annoyed at me taking ages but exams kind of took priority. The good news is that I have no more exams. The bad news is that I'm also going on schoolies soon so I won't be writing for that reason.. though some people would most likely call that a good thing.

Aly stared at all the paperwork and groaned. She missed Dove's help with sorting out reports. She missed her intellectual conversations- working alone gave her too much scope for thinking her own thoughts. And, given the opportunity, her thoughts always turned to a subject that Aly really didn't want to think about.

It was four days since he'd come across her on the beach. Four days that Aly had spent in mental agony trying to deduce the meaning behind his words. For all her skill and training in decoding puzzles and codes she could not, for the life of her, satisfactorily work out what he meant.

What scared her more was that she couldn't decide what she wanted his meaning to be.

Shaking her head in despair Aly turned back to her notes. At least spy-keeping was relatively simple.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh yeah- this is very belated and all… but I don't actually own any of these characters. As much as I would love to take credit for their creation, I can't. I can't even take credit for the grass cause it was already thought of too… so the only bit of this that is mine is the plot… well, mine and Achenar's. The bad spelling is all mine though.

"Dove! Dove!" Nuritin stuck her head around the door of Aly's room. "Have you seen Dove?"

Lady Nuritin was dressed in a deep blue court gown made of a heavy material that Aly knew to be stifling in this humid weather.

Aly shook her head. She was wearing a pale purple sarong with gold thread woven throughout, She'd let her hair grow and it now fell to just below her shoulders. It was held back with a purple ribbon. She felt like they were trying to turn her into a Lioness-Look-Alike: all red hair and purple and gold clothing and accessories. The idea was ridiculous. No one knew her mother, unless this was Dove's idea of a joke.

"Drat that girl." Nuritin's hands wrung at the skirt of her gown. Her voice was still slow and slightly slurred from the blow she'd taken. "She knows better than this."

Aly concealed a smile at the older woman's worry. She knew Dove wouldn't have done anything impulsive therefore she wouldn't be in trouble… except from her aunt and therefore Winna.

"What has she done?"

Nuritin threw her arms in the air. "What has she done? I'll tell you what she's done… that little slip of a girl has fled her rooms: wearing her coronation gown."

At that last comment Aly didn't bother trying to hide her grin. Over the past couple of days that dress had been the bane of everyone's existence. Dove refused to wear something with "more pearls than stars in the sky". She was a Raka Queen so why couldn't she wear a sarong. While Winnamine and Nuritin stormed, raged and ordered her to wear it the palace servants had tiptoed around the two women for fear of gaining the attention of their tempers. It was no wonder, thought Aly, that Dove had taken things into her own, quite capable hands.

She noticed that Nuritin was now looking at her with a rather calculating expression on her face.

"I suppose I should help you look for her then?" Aly blushed under that forbidding gaze.

"I think you should." Was the reply. "Considering you look like you know just where to find her."

Aly turned redder and inwardly cursed. Of all the times for her mother's genes to show up!

"Well, I have an idea… I mean, that's all it is, an idea. I don't know for…"

Nuritin cut her off. "Dunai doesn't know?" She gave her a final appraising glance before sweeping majestically out of the room. Aly stared after her. Dunai? How in Mithros name did she know about that?


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry this has taken ages to post but for a variety of reasons I haven't had the time to write or post. I promise I will have this finished by the time Uni starts in about a months time- try to bear with me! _

Taking care not to be seen leaving the Palace, Aly headed off at a brisk jog. Every now and then she checked over her shoulder and listened for sounds of pursuit; the last thing Dove needed now was for someone to find her! The hairs on the back of her neck bristled and she halted, quieting her breathing until all that could be heard was the sound of the jungle around her. A faint crack could just be heard over the din of the brightly coloured parrots racing overhead. Aly waited a few heartbeats longer before taking off again. She would deal with who ever it was later.

By the time she reached her destination she was positive that she was being flowed, and by someone with tracking experience. When she looked up, the scene before swept her breath away as well as any thought of caution.

Her path and led to a small clearing in the middle of the jungle. It was carpeted with soft, springy grass and bejewelled with the dazzling colours of tropical flowers. It was not the beauty of the clearing that took her breath away, but the girl standing in the middle who was accepting the fawning allegiance of a large herd of wild Kudurang. Miniature kudurang dipped and danced through the air above the girls head while larger ones of all sizes bent their forelegs and extended their wings in a unanimous display of obsequiance.

The look on Dove's face was dazed, mirroring the expression on Aly's- the two of them had expected and worked towards a level of loyalty from the Kudurang but neither had guessed the magnitude of their affection for their new Queen.

A sound caught Aly's ear and she whirled, automatically palming her knives and ready to yell abuse at whoever had dared disrupt the idyllic scene. A tall man, dressed in the ceremonial uniform of the Queen's guards, burst from the trees and past the place where Aly stood. He stopped as if winded and stared open mouthed at Dove and the fawning Kudurang. Aly took advantage of his distraction, using it to sidle up behind him and press a dagger to his throat. He tensed then relaxed as she flirtatiously moulded her body against his back before stepping away with a low giggle.

"Aly." He turned toward her and his face was unreadable. She fidgeted, discomfited by the seriousness of his gaze. Instinct told her that nothing had happened back at the palace, that the look in his eyes was for her alone.

"Why did you follow me?" She whispered, dropping her eyes to the ground. Mithros sake, why was she so edgy?

He didn't answer her for a minute then drew a finger down her cheek, lifting her chin up. "To do this." He leant in and Aly felt like swooning as his lips pressed against hers. Taybur drew back and Aly followed his lead, wandering if he regretted kissing her. Suddenly she felt something hard at the small of her back and then.. "oomph!" it pushed her forward and into Taybur's open arms. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at the sight of a young kudurang, legs too long for its body and wings that seemed to big to work properly. The look on the colts face was mischievous and the pair burst out laughing.

Their laughter alerted Dove to their presence and she wandered over to join them.

"Aly, Taybur… how did you?"

Grinning, Aly hugged her friend. "Do you really think I had no idea of what was going on?"

"Well… no." the girl blushed slightly. "I should have known you would know. But what is Taybur doing here?"

It was Aly's turn to blush. "He.. ah… followed me here."

"But why?"

"To do this." And so saying Taybur swept Aly off her feet and kissed her firmly before replacing her on the ground. She clung to him, feeling like her knees were going to buckle. Dove nodded knowingly.

"Bout time you two got around to it. But it's almost time for the coronation." She looked thoughtful, wrinkling her nose up at the same time. "I know! If you fly on a Kudurang then you can get there quickly and let everyone know there has been a change of plans." As Dove spoke an adult Kuruang with the same honey markings as their mischievous friend landed next to her. She absently lifted a hand to rub his neck.

"I... you will support me in this?" She looked at Aly with longing written in every line of her body. Aly nodded. It was easy to see how much this meant to Dove and for that reason she would see it through.

No sooner had she agreed then they were mounted and on their way to the palace. Taybur, seated behind her, wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear. "I nominate you to do the explainations!"

Aly shot him a dirty look over her shoulder and then concentrated on holding on while they landed in the middle of the courtyard where a big fuss was carrying on. Their arrival did not go unnoticed and by the time they had touched down everyone had stilled and was watching them.

Aly noticed Winnamine and Nuritan stalking towards them and held up her hands quickly. Her voice boomed across the courtyard.

"There has been a slight change of plans. Seating will need to be brought outside to this courtyard as will all other preparations for Dove's coronation. We don't have long so I suggest you all get a move on so that you are ready for when she arrives."

Nobles and commoners alike scurried to do as bid. No one wanted to risk missing their Queen's arrival and no one wanted to feel the young spymaster's displeasure. Aly stalled Winna's comments. "She is doing this her own way. A way that will show not just her Luarin side and not just her Raka saide. She has achieved a melding of the two and you will show her your support when she arrives." Turning her back she left the two women stunned at her forceful manner. She giggled inwardly. That had been quite satisfying!

Helping to drag tables and chairs out into the courtyard She found herself taking glances up at the sky where a lone Kudurang glided on the thermals. Taybur came over to help her and the two stood watching the jungle for a moment. Aly found herself feeling a growing respect for the girl that she knew would be a fine queen.

Anticipation filled the air as people found their new seats and only Aly and Taybur were left standing at the front of the courtyard. A speck grew on the distance as Aly called out:

"People of the Islands- Your Queen comes!"


End file.
